


A Series of Bad Ideas

by Bluspirit92



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Falling In Love, Insecurity, M/M, Secret Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluspirit92/pseuds/Bluspirit92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what Peter hated the most about being a superhero wasn't the late nights or the injuries, but the secret identity. It made something as easy as soulmates (literally finding someone with a matching wrist), nearly impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Череда плохих идей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634838) by [Pakula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula)



> Because I am a sucker for secret identity stories, let's pretend that in this universe Deadpool has an actual secret identity. That or Peter is just painfully oblivious.  
> Also, please forgive any terrible mistakes. This is really to indulge my own love of secret identities, soulmate au, spideypool, and light angst. Even though I'm not great at writing any of the above.
> 
> Translation into Vietnamese avalible [here!](https://morinohana.wordpress.com/fanfic-dai-dich/fanfic-dichspideypoola-series-of-bad-ideas/)

By now, Peter was almost ready to admit he needed help. He was the last of anyone he knew to find a soulmate. Gwen, Harry, MJ, Flash, even Johnny had all found their soulmates. He was nearly thirty and he still hadn’t met the guy. He hadn’t thought it would be this hard. After all, it wasn’t like Wade was a common name. Yeah, he definitely needed help. 

The problem (like always), was Spider-man. He met a lot of people as Spider-man, and as the superhero, they never knew his real name, meaning it was almost impossible to tell if he was their soulmate. He was also tired of going to friend’s weddings and getting asked about his nonexistent soulmate. So by now he would take any help he could get. 

Which probably explained the the truly terrible idea he came up with when he saw Deadpool. In his defense, right before patrol, he had just gotten back from MJ’s engagement party, and he was jealous and emotional. But he was also desperate. 

He hoped that was a good enough reason to justify swinging right up to the mercenary and poking him in the shoulder while he was in the middle of putting together a rifle. Peter did spend a few tense seconds with a gun pointed at his face, but Deadpool calmed down pretty quickly. 

They were both a little surprised when Peter spoke first. “So, Deadpool, when you kill people, do you also have to hunt them down, or are you just given their location?” 

Even through the mask Peter could tell Deadpool was really confused. Peter normally ignored or vocally disliked Deadpool’s killing habit, so it was pretty weird for him to lead with a question like that.

“It’s real nice you’re taking in interest, Spidey, but it’s a little insulting that you think I’m just pointed at the target. I am skilled at all aspects of killing. I can track anyone. Maybe not with that weird smell thing like Wolverine, but I can find anyone,” Deadpool bragged. 

“Anyone?” Peter repeated. Maybe this wasn't so bad an idea. 

“Anyone.” Deadpool responded confidently. “Why?” 

“Well,” Peter paused and looked down at his feet. No this was definitely a terrible idea. This idea seemed worse and worse with every second. “I kind of need to find someone.”

“Again, why? And can’t you just go to your buddy Iron Man. His computers see all. He monitors more people than the NSA,”

“It’s kind of a personal thing.”

“So you don’t want the Avengers to know,” a grin grew on Deadpool’s face. “Well, then you can count on me, so who do you need to find?” He abandoned the rifle and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. 

“His name is Wade,” Peter said as fast as he could, spitting the name out before he had time to really think about what he was doing. 

Deadpool frowned and tensed. “That’s all you can give me? Not even a last name? Did you get that name from your wrist?” 

He had said the last bit as a joke, but Peter froze just a little. Yeah, this was definitely a bad idea.

“So who is he? I can find him no matter what, but I’d love more than a first name.”

“Just a guy,” 

“Come on, you know you can trust me,” Deadpool begged, and Peter was sure he was pouting under the mask. 

“Sorry, but I really don’t trust you,”

“Come on, you know I’ll never let this go,” Deadpool replied, "I'll won't stop annoying you until you give in," and Peter sighed, because the merc was right. 

“He’s my soulmate,” Peter said, barely louder than a whisper. 

“What’s that? I didn’t hear you,” Deadpool said, but he was laughing. 

“Yes you did, you asshole,” Peter snapped back. 

Deadpool kept laughing, but it sounded vaguely forced, and Peter could see him rubbing at his wrist where his soulmark would be. 

Deadpool stopped laughing suddenly and shooed Peter off the roof, “Yeah, I’ll find him. Meet me back here in a week, I should have something by then.”

Peter nodded and and made his way to the edge of the roof. “Thanks,” 

Deadpool shrugged and grinned back at Peter, “Anything for my Spidey babe. Though I am a little jealous I’m not your soulmate.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade get angsty, and Deadpool comes through on his offer of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, about half of this chapter is just Peter and Wade staring at their wrists and being overly angsty. I'm trying to work my way up to more interaction.

Sometimes, when Peter was feeling sad, he would stare at the name on his wrist. Sure, it was a little upsetting he hadn’t found the guy yet, but it also gave him hope that there was someone out there. 

The name was written in almost unreadable handwriting. His soulmate’s handwriting. When he had first learned to read, it had taken him months to decipher the name on his wrist. He had originally looked for people with that handwriting, but had given up when he realized that the name was a better clue. 

When he had finally figured out what it said, he had been excited. There couldn’t be more than a few hundred people named Wade in the world. He had thought finding his soulmate would have been easy. But by now, it seemed like his soulmate was purposefully avoiding him, or hiding. 

He tried to avoid thinking about what his soulmate would be like, because it only made the fact that he wasn’t there more painfully. Besides, fantasizing like that could only lead to disappointment when he met the man. And he would meet him. 

When he stared at the name tonight, he felt more hopeful than he ever had before. He actually had a shot. Sure, Deadpool would never let this go, and would annoy him till the end of time about this, but that was worth it if he could find his soulmate. 

 

Sometimes, when Wade was in a good mood, he would look at the name on his wrist. Unfortunately, today he wasn’t happy at all, so looking at the name was only more painful. 

The name Peter was written on his wrist in neat small letters. It should have been easily readable, but now scars cut through the perfect name.

He didn’t need to see it though. He had memorized every curve of those letters back when it was still perfect. But he had managed to ruin it. Big surprise.

He’d tried to cut the soulmark off before, but no matter how many times he slit his wrists, Peter always came back. It’s like the idiot couldn't understand that this arrangement was better for both of them. 

He probably could have found his soulmate by now, but he figured he was taking one for the team. Saving his soulmate from the disaster zone that was Wade’s life. 

Spider-man asking him for help normally would have been the best thing in the world, but today it had been like a bullet to the head. And he knew all about those. 

Spider-man’s soulmate having his name had given him a brief moment of hope before he realized that he was never that lucky. So he agreed to help him find his soulmate. Anything to make Spidey happy. 

And if he did hold out a little hope that maybe it was him Spidey was searching for, he reminded himself that there had to be at least one Wade out there who deserved a soulmate more than he did. 

 

One Week Later:

Spider-man swung onto the roof, almost shaking with anticipation. The name on his wrist tingled like it knew how close it was to being found. Deadpool was already standing on the roof, nervously twitching and rubbing at his own wrist. 

Peter had always wondered about that. Deadpool got even more anxious than normal when soulmates were mentioned. He figured maybe Deadpool didn’t have one, or maybe they had died or something, but it would have been massively rude to ask. 

He hit the roof and ran up to Deadpool. Neither of them talked for a moment, which Peter found odd. He thought Deadpool would be talking his ear off by now. 

Then Deadpool reached into a pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. “You really owe me, Spidey. This was a hard one,” he said as he handed the paper to Peter. 

On it were a list of names, typed up, all beginning with Wade, and with addresses next to them. 

“The first few are all in New York,” Deadpool pointed out. 

Peter nodded, but felt his hopes crumbling. This was a lot of names, and only about five of them were in New York. Besides, what was he suppose to do when he found them? Run up, check their wrist and run away?

Deadpool watched Peter’s face fall. “Not what you were hoping?” he asked, and Peter was eternally thankful he didn’t make a stupid joke. 

“It’s just a lot.” 

Deadpool nodded. “Well, I agreed to help you find him, and that doesn’t just mean giving you a list. That includes going right up to you with them and being your wingman. I won’t abandon you now,”

Peter let out a little laugh. “Thanks,”

“You want to come back tomorrow around noon and start on that list?” 

Peter nodded, smiling hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool screws up, and Peter meets Wade.

It wasn’t until Peter arrived at the roof the next day that he began to question the logistics of this. 

For one, he didn’t want to meet his potential soulmate as Spider-man, but he didn’t want to show Deadpool his face or tell him his name. But he also didn’t want to do this on his own. 

So he wasn’t sure how to feel when Deadpool didn’t show. He waited for twenty minutes before changing in an alley and pulling the list out from his pocket. He scanned through the names, looking for ones nearby in New York.

When he flipped the paper over, he found a phone number and the words ‘Call for a good time!’. He rolled his eyes, but pulled out his phone and typed in the number. At least he could find out whether Deadpool was dying in a ditch or had just stood him up.

A voice came across the line, “Hello, you’ve reached Deadpool, for all your vaguely illegal needs, press one for murder, two for kidnapping, three for-”

Peter cut him off, “It’s Spider-man, and by the way Deadpool, murder is not vaguely illegal, it’s completely illegal,”

“Potato, potato,” he said them exactly the same, and Peter could almost feel his shrug through the phone. “So, who do you need killed, Spidey? I’ll give you a discount,”

Peter sighed loudly, “I don’t need anyone killed. And where are you?”

“At my place. Why? You want to come over? We can watch Golden Girls and eat tacos,”

“Wow, you really know how to proposition a guy. No, we were supposed to meet at noon, remember?” 

“Shit! It’s noon?” Deadpool asked, real panic in his voice.

“Yeah, don’t you have a clock or something?”

“I’m still on London time,”

“London time?” Peter repeated. “What were you doing in London?”

“Well, soon the news’ll be reporting on the deaths of a bunch of parliament members,” Deadpool bragged. 

Peter decided to ignore that. “Wait, so did you go to the roof at six in the morning?”

“Maybe.” Deadpool said sheepishly, “I was wondering why it was so dark out,”

Peter let out a little laugh. 

“So do you still want me to come over?” Deadpool asked quietly, and Peter could tell he really was sorry. 

“No, it’s fine, I got this.” 

“Sorry.” Deadpool hung up. 

 

Peter sighed. At least this solved a few of the logistics problems. He checked the list again, and found a name near the bottom with the closest address. Wade Wilson. 

“Okay, here goes nothing,” He muttered to himself and walked out of the alley. 

It only took him five minutes of walking to reach the apartment building. He swallowed down his nerves and pushed open the doors. He took the stairs instead of the elevator to try to fix his jello legs. 

When he reached the apartment listed to Wade Wilson, he stood in front of the door for a minute. He could hear loud shuffling from inside. 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

“Hello?” 

There was a thump and a curse from inside the apartment. 

Then someone shouted, “Who’s there?”

Peter had no idea what to say. “Umm, I’m Peter Parker,” he started, realizing quickly he had no good excuse for why he was here if this was a failure. 

There was no response for a second, then the door was yanked open. 

“What do you want?” Wade Wilson asked. He wore jeans and a red hoodie with the hood up so Peter could barely see his face. 

Peter bit his lip and reached for his camera. Maybe he could come up with some bullshit about the Daily Bugle wanting pictures of soulmarks. 

When he lifted the camera a bit, his wrist came into view, and Wilson drew in a shaky breath.

“What?” Peter asked, looking at his wrist before realizing the man was looking at his soulmark. There was tense silence before the man pulled the glove up slightly from his wrist. Beneath a tangle of knotted scars was a name written in neat black font. Peter. 

“Hey, Peter,” Wilson said, holding his wrist out to Peter. He stepped a little closer and pulled Peter’s wrist out too. 

When he moved closer, Peter got a better look at his partially hidden face. It was covered in deep scars, just like his wrist. 

“Top secret government experiment,” Wilson waved his free hand at his face when he caught Peter staring. “I know you wanted to ask, you just thought it would be rude.”

Peter gave his face one last look. “Really?” 

Even though he had no hair on his eyebrows, Peter could tell he was raising one. 

“So,” Peter said, desperate to break the awkward silence. 

“So…”

Later that night:

“So did you find him?” Deadpool had finally made it back to the rooftop that evening.

Peter nodded, “Yeah, I did, on the first try too,” 

Deadpool grinned, “Well, since you’re now a taken man, I promise I’ll shut up about how amazing your ass is.”

Peter stared him down. “Really? How long will that last”

Deadpool pulled a thoughtful face. “For a week?”

“Liar,”

“For two hours, and I hope you appreciate the massive sacrifice that I am making for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where it gets even more confusing. Sorry about that. At the end of this Peter and Wade have met without knowing either of their secret identities. And Deadpool knows that Spider-man has found his soulmate, but doesn't know that it's him. Hope that helps clear some things up.  
> Also, thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented you've been a big help in keeping this going and fixing my stupid mistakes.  
> This is also the point that The Plan runs out, so it's all going to get a bit slower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this just ends up being as confusing as possible, this takes place directly after Peter meets Wade. Also, sorry, I would have posted sooner, but my internet went down. Hope you enjoy!

Wade was desperately searching his mind for some way to get rid of this guy. He had been doing such a good job of avoiding his soulmate so far, and now everything was falling apart. 

He was pretty sure he couldn’t shoot the guy, people would hear. He could knock him out and leave him somewhere. But the kid would probably come back more and be even more persistent. He could get the Deadpool mask and scare him off. Yeah, that would probably be a injury free way of getting out of this. And if that failed, he could still always shoot him. That was generally a good backup. 

The kid, Peter, broke the silence, “So, you’re my soulmate,”

“And you’re mine. That's kind of how it works,” Wade said, shifting back towards his apartment. Swords, the swords would probably be enough to get rid of him. 

“You want to go get coffee or something?” Peter asked, and grabbed Wade’s hand gently to keep him from running off into the apartment. 

Wade stared at Peter’s hand and bit his lip. Wade could deal with self-imposed soulmate avoiding, but if the guy was offering, he felt a bit like he had too. Besides, he wasn’t sure he could say no to that face. 

“Not coffee, how about tacos?” Wade said before he could stop himself. 

Peter grinned, and any hope Wade had of running disappeared. He wanted to keep making this kid smile. “Sure,”

 

They walked in companionable silence for a few blocks. Wade was mentally kicking himself. Talking and killing were the two things that he could do right, but right now, he couldn’t find words. 

“So, are you a photographer?” Wade asked and pointed at Peter’s camera.

Peter nodded, “Yeah, I take pictures for the Daily Bugle. Mostly they just want Spider-man pictures though,” 

“That must suck, I hear Jameson is a bastard,”

Peter laughed, “Yeah, I swear I get fired every week. Still I’m the only one who gets good Spider-man pictures, so the absolute worst I get is verbal abuse. So what do you do?” 

Wade froze up. He couldn’t exactly tell Peter about how he was a mercenary. He was sure Peter had nice normal stories about his job and his boss. Wade had a story about the time he had shoved a bomb up a target’s ass. Though in his defense it was a great story. Especially with the sound effects. 

“Umm, I’m a freelancer,”

“Freelance what exactly?” Peter asked, and Wade knew he didn’t know how annoying he was being, but they really needed to change the topic. 

“Fine, unemployed, but freelancer sounds way more professional.” 

“You know, usually when I mention the Spider-man pictures, that’s what people comment on,” Peter said with a smile. 

Dear god, it was like the kid was trying to pick the worst topics. Wade was basically out of curse words by now. He now remembered exactly why he had been avoiding his soulmate. 

“Yeah, I figured you’d be sick of talking about that,” Wade replied.

“A little, yeah,”

“So, how’s your family?” Peter said, and it was obvious that he was reaching for a conversation starter.

Wade forced out a laugh. “Wow, baby boy, don’t you think it’s a little earlier to be asking to meet the family?”

“Did you just call me baby boy?” Peter stopped walking and asked, a small smile on his face. 

Wade made a face. “Yeah, is that bad? I can come up with a lot worse, apple ass,”

Peter laughed, “Apple ass?”

“Yeah, even through your jeans, I can tell that thing is round like an apple. It would look great in spandex,”

“No, baby boy is fine,” Peter smiled and wrapped his fingers around Wade’s hand and rubbed at his soulmark. Even though the touch was through Wade’s gloves, he tensed.

“You know, I was so worried I wouldn’t meet you,” Peter said, looking Wade straight in the eyes, ignoring the hood and the scars. 

“I think I was more worried we would meet,” Wade admitted. 

Peter tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Why?”

Wade waved his hand over his face. “Why do you think?”

“Your face? I don’t actually mind it that much,”

“Thanks, but you don’t need to lie to make me feel better. I can do that just fine on my own,”

“No, I’m not lying, I like your smile, and your eyes are really pretty,”

“Smile?” Wade repeated, and pointed to his face. He smiled a lot, but it wasn’t usually real. But he realized he had been smiling, like really smiling the almost the whole time he had been with Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade's date goes downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and not so great, but I was sick and figured I should post something. The next chapter will be better. But hope you enjoy it anyway.

They’d been on six dates now, and Wade could barely remember why he had wanted to avoid his soulmate. Peter had actually kissed him! On the mouth, without the mask. Of course, he didn’t know about Deadpool, and Wade had no plans to tell him. He was absolutely certain Peter would not be okay with the whole killing thing. But he had it under control. He could be a pretty good liar when he wanted to be. 

They’d been on six dates, and this was their seventh. Peter had been so excited about meeting his soulmate, and he hadn’t been let down. Despite how often Wade would deny it, he really was hot. Peter really liked him. But he wasn’t going to tell him about Spider-man. Wade was already a little overprotective. Peter couldn’t imagine how it’d be it he knew how often Peter almost got killed. 

They were sitting in a food court, eating lunch together while Wade talked, barely stopping for breath.

“So, then he said, ‘No, Wade, I am your father,”

Peter laughed and shook his head. “Wade, that’s Star Wars,”

Wade shrugged and took another bite of his food. “You calling me a liar?” He asked indignantly.

Peter nodded. “Little bit.”

Wade pouted.

“It was a good story though,”

“You know it was, baby boy,” Wade stood and grabbed Peter’s hand, “come on, you said we could get ice cream,”

“You’re like a ten year old,” Peter said, but followed Wade. 

“Oh, I’m all kinds of mature, if you know what I mean,” Wade said in a tone that should have been accompanied by a eyebrow wiggle. 

Peter was about to respond, when a stab of pain went through his head. He rubbed at his forehead. That danger sense was really unhelpful when it gave him a migraine. 

“You okay, Petey?” Wade asked, and Peter nodded. 

“Yeah, but we need to get these people out of here,”

Wade looked confused, but he listened. He Jogged over to the wall and pulled the fire alarm. The crowds of people made for the door in a mad rush, and everything slowed down for Peter. A man in the crowd pulled a gun, and Peter lurched forward to stop him, but he was too slow. 

Gunshots rang out in loud bursts, and all the people fell towards the ground whether they had been shot or not. Peter was wearing the webshooters, and while he was conflicted about secret identity, he couldn’t let these people be hurt. He stood up, only to be yanked down by Wade. 

Wade glared at Peter. "Get down!" he hissed. The guy was going to get himself killed. 

The shooter turned towards the two, noticing their movement. There was a series of shots. 

7 bullets. Two to the head, five to the chest. Wade could tell as soon as they hit. Yeah, this was going to kill him. Shit, Peter was not going to like that.

Wade hit the ground hard, but the pain barely registered against the backdrop of the bullet wounds. Before his eyes closed up, he saw Peter fire off a web, which was so confusing it made his brain hurt, though that might have just been the bullets. 

Peter saw the bullets strike Wade. Wade was silent as he went down, but Peter screamed. He acted on instinct, not caring about secrets or safety. He shot a web at the shooter, catching him in the leg and yanking him back. His face slammed into the pavement and came up streaked with blood. 

Peter punched him again and again until a cop pulled him off the man. While Peter was led away, he caught one last tear blurred look at Wade’s body, face down on the ground, little bloody circles in his back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade comes back from the dead, and conversations are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but the chapter itself is longer, so I hope that makes up for it. I'm pretty sure this is the end, so thanks for reading. The positive feedback has been amazing!

When Wade woke up, he could feel his brain knitting back together, with a squelching noise. He blinked and forced his eyes open, but was only able to see the floor. He felt a hand grip his arm and attempt to pull his still limp body up. His other arm snapped out and pulled the hand off of him.

“Hands off, perv,” he growled, “didn't anyone teach you not to play with dead things?”

“You’re not dead!” the man screamed, and ran away.

Wade rolled his eyes and pushed himself upright. He looked around the room. He hadn’t been moved since he had been shot. There were a few police milling around, but no Peter. 

Shit, Peter this was going to be hell to explain. There really wasn’t anyway to bullshit around the fact that he had died and come back. At least he wasn’t alone in this. He had definitely seen Peter shoot a web. Looked like he wasn’t the only one who had been keeping secrets. And he had even helped Spider-man find his soulmate. 

That meant that Spider-man actually liked him. Well, that was assuming Peter actually liked him. Wade thought he might, though he wasn’t sure how long that would last when Peter saw him come back from the dead. 

But damn, he really liked Peter, and Spider-man, so he was going to go and at least attempt to explain. He wiped the dried blood off his forehead and walked out, giving the confused cops a little salute as he did. 

 

Peter sat alone in the bedroom of his apartment, staring at the wall. He had just found his soulmate a few weeks ago, and now he was dead. He rubbed at the name on his wrist. For the last few weeks, it had been a sign of how he had a match, but now it was back to being a reminder of how alone he was. 

It was dark out by now, and he would have to go on patrol soon. Maybe he could find Deadpool. He needed to talk to someone who had some idea about his previous soulmate dilemmas. With a loud sigh, he stood and wiped at his wet eyes, ready to get out his Spider-man stuff. 

There was a creaking, and Peter could hear the door being pushed open. He pulled down his sleeves to cover the webshooters in case it was a friend. He peaked around the door of his bedroom and watched Wade walk through his door. 

Peter rubbed at his eyes and whispered a curse. He had seen people die before, people he knew and cared about, but he had never had hallucinations about them. Dreams maybe, really vivid dreams, but never full on visual hallucinations. 

“Hi honey, I’m home,” Imaginary Wade announced cheerily. 

“I don’t need this right now,” Peter muttered and turned to go back into his bedroom. 

“Huh?” the hallucination said, “I was really expecting more of a reaction. I mean, I’m glad you’re not upset, but this is a little insulting,”

Peter froze, “Upset?” he asked angrily.

“Okay, I’m thinking you’re upset now,” 

“Of course I’m fucking upset! You’re dead! Do you honestly think so little yourself that you thought I wouldn’t care?” and now Peter was talking to the hallucination. The hallucination that had taken a few steps into his apartment but wouldn't get close to him. The hallucination that was fidgeting and couldn't stop moving his hands. The hallucination that was seeming more and more real. 

Imaginary Wade shrugged, “Well, I do it a lot,”

“What?”

“Die. I do it a lot. I always come back though,” Wade clarified.

“Come back? You’re not dead?” Peter asked, and started to hope. He was used to all the weird stuff from being Spider-man, he could try to deal with some kind of zombie boyfriend. Maybe. 

“No, not dead,” Might-be-real Wade said slowly, like Peter just wasn’t getting this very easy concept. 

“But, you took like twenty bullets,” Peter said, because while he hoped this was true, he wasn't totally convinced. 

“Seven. Five to the chest, two to the head.” Wade corrected and pointed at the spots where the bullets hit. There were no wounds, but there were five little round tears in his shirt. 

Peter took a deep breath and stepped forward. “Okay,” he nodded, “But how? Who are you?” maybe Wade was a superhero too, maybe he would understand the Spider-man stuff. 

Wade bit his lip, paused for a second, and then forced a smile. “Well, there are only a few people in the world who can bounce back from that many bullets, and I don’t have nearly enough hair to be Wolverine,”

Peter thought about that for a second. He was Spider-man, he should know the answer to this one. Superheroes he hasn’t seen the faces of, superheroes who didn’t die. He remembered watching Deadpool grow an arm back. He wasn’t sure about coming back from the dead though. 

He took a shot. “Deadpool?” he asked not accusatory, just a question.

Wade just nodded, and Peter was a little surprised, because from what he know about Deadpool, he would never willingly be silent. But apparently he didn’t know Deadpool that well.

Then the anger hits him. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

“Really?” Wade asked, and now he sounded pissed too. “You don’t exactly have the moral high ground here, Spider-man!” he paused, “Well, maybe you do in general, I mean you don’t kill people for money. But in this, you are just as guilty,”

Peter froze. He had wanted to tell Wade on his own terms, not have Wade find out without any explanation. “How long did you know? Since the beginning?”

“I just figured out today. Are you trying to say that I was tricking you, that we’re not soulmates or something?” Wade asked, and now he just seemed hurt. 

“No, I just-” Peter rubbed at his forehead, “You kill people,”

“Nice subject change, and yeah you knew that,” Wade rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t know you did, I just knew Deadpool did,”

“Well, same person. Sorry to disappoint,” Peter just caught the self-loathing in the last sentence and sucked in a breath. Peter realized that this was a little hypocritical; he had been happy to ignore Deadpool’s killing habit, but once he was dating him it became a problem. Not that the killing was all right, just that maybe he should take this slower. 

“I’m not disappointed, just surprised.”

Wade raised and eyebrow and waved a hand at his face. “Surprised? Baby boy, say what you want about my face, but it is a really nice warning. I’m even more hideous on the inside.”

“Then the inside can’t be that bad then,” Peter muttered.

“What?”

“I mean, I kind of like the outside, I think I can deal with the inside,” Peter said louder and moved closer so he was inches away from Wade. There was a tense silence, then Peter leaned in and kissed him. After a few seconds, he pulled back. “If you maybe slow down on the killing.”

“I can do that,” Wade said, and he sounded happy, “If you kiss me again,”

Peter nodded and leaned back in, “I’d love to.”


End file.
